Dont Play Nice
by DStarFan
Summary: Sometimes you have to do things for yourself CC all the way! RR please!
1. Red heels

She tossed and turned the clock read 2:45am, there was no sleeping tonight especially after the dream she had just woke from, "Damn Cappie, and pie" she murmured as she buried her head in the pillow. To top it all off she could hear Rebecca banged stuff around in her closet. Casey felt like suffocating Rebecca after all she has done sleeping with Cappie then tonight dancing all up on him and all he could do was look at Casey with those eyes that burned to her soul he was not even paying attention to Rebecca. So Casey got up on the bar and did a coyote ugly scene, with that thought Casey punched her pillow in disgust and rolled over.

3:30pm

Casey could not take it anymore she silently got up not to wake up Ash, she dressed in nothing but her coat and red high heels. She applied her red lip-gloss , "if everyone thinks I'm such goody good and I do everything for everyone helping them and such well it's time for me to do something to satisfy myself , if I cannot sleep I might as well do something about what is causing my sleeping problem."She gave her long blonde curls a toss and went to descend the staircase and out the door. She didn't have a plan but she wild thoughts that needed to be taken care of and the only way is a late night snack. Casey checked the peach pie as she turned the street heading towards Kapitau.

Her stilettos clicked along the street Casey walked with confidence she knew in the first in a while what she wanted and how she was going to get it. She stopped in front of the house everyone was passed out on the lawn on the porch Casey stepped over Rusty she did care if she had to step on her brothers face she knew exactly what she needed as she seen Cappies cracked window. Casey did not hesitate she was a woman on a mission and she was going to get what she wanted. One red heel at a time she climbed what once was a rose trellis lucky for her the roses were long gone. She reached the window she took a deep breath, "Casey this is what you need to been done you have to have it." Juggling the pie she quickly opened the window as to not make any noise, the room was completely dark she heard Cappie stir in his slumber; she thought this as to be right it has to be perfect. Juliet needed her Romeo badly she thought as she readied herself.

Her heels clicked across the floor to the bedside lamp, Cappie heard the noise and thought it might be Beavers girl of the night because he was all alone tonight no girls nothing he needed to think about this Rebecca situation. He turned over on his side trying to fall asleep any sleep would do at this point in time he had not slept in days, he rolled over when his light, he rolled over in amazement .

"Thought you could use a late night snack." Nibbling on her fork as her coat fell to the floor. Cappie looked on in amazement to see bare Casey in red stilettos holding a peach pie.

Let me know what you think it was kind of a spur of moment story I was listening to, "don't play nice" and the story hit me. Let me know if I should continue good and bad reviews are welcome!!


	2. Tornados

Cappie head was spinning all he could see was Casey all of Casey he was paralyzed. Casey giggled, "would you like a bite?" she crawled into bed with him. The last thing Cappie remembered was the room spinning and the sweet smell of Casey Cartwright.

8:45am

"Dude are you going to turn off your alarm it's been going off forever! Beaver walked over and smacked the buzzing alarm. Cappie just stirred under the covers, he thought to himself god I must have been dreaming last night Casey the heels the…" he was cut off by Beaver, "Dude turn off your alarm some of us need our sleep we aren't like you and up moving furniture at 4am!" Cappie smiled and got up, "Beaver my man what a semester this going to be." Beaver shook his head and walked away.

9:00am

Casey had barely made it to her first class and she was finally sitting down to enjoy her first cup of coffee there had been no time she had crawled out of Cappies window just in time. Casey was remembering the late night when Rusty and Cappie walked up. "Hey there sis what are you smiling about, Cap isn't that the biggest smile you have seen on Casey this last year." Rusty was beaming that his sister had finally made herself happy. Casey nearly spit out her coffee, "I just had a really good night's sleep." Cappie then chocked on his coffee their eyes met and it was like the whole world had stopped for them. "Cap! Cap! Your phone has rang fifty times are you going to answer it?" Cappie picked it up it read Rebecca this is something he could not deal with. "Who was it your Malibu Barbie girlfriend? Did she break a nail and wanted you to kiss it and make it feel better?" Casey grinning walked over and dumped her only cup of coffee in Cappies lap. "Casey wait, what the hell…" Cappie got up brushing himself off not understanding how a woman could go from passion it love to a witch in just a few hours. "Cap I think I would leave Miss Casey alone I have not seen her react like that in a long time.'' Cappie got up and went to Chem class which he had with Casey. If this is was how the semester was going he wasn't going to make it.

That afternoon back at the Kappa house

Chem class had been difficult Casey had managed to drop and smack him with everything she had in her hands. Cappie sunk into the couch man was he tired he drifted off into a slumber…

He dreamed about red stilettos and making Casey happy once and twice and he lost count.

Rusty walked to in to see his best friend in a deep sleep he laughed at Cap, Beaver came up behind him and started laughing at the site of the president drooling on the house couch soon the house was laughing at him. Then Cappie started moaning, "mmm yes those red heels." They guys grabbed a glass of beer and threw it in Cappies face. "That Rebecca is doing a number on you dude wake up." Cappie cringed at becca's name, "yeah that must be it, I think I'll go study a little and crash you can carry on with party men!" Everyone in the group cheered and headed to the back. Cappie went upstairs and crashed.

2:45am

Casey walked down the same street had the night before in a little bit of different attire a black teddy with red heels holding a strawberry cream pie. At this point she did not care she just wanted Cappie and she knew he would greatly oblige. She smiled at the house then and started her climb up.

The room was dark she could tell Cappie was sleeping she dropped her coat and gently kissed his lips, "Oh Casey…." Casey quickly silenced him by crawling on top of him. "Wait Case can we talk first?" "Later Cap this is what I need tonight." The tango of late night snacking began.

12:45pm

"Cappie where were you?" Rusty smacked him in the head with a pillow. Cappie groaned, " Dude what happened in here a tornado?" Cappie smiled, "Yea spitter a tornado in the bed , in the chair noting the broken lamp, in the shower on the balcony and on the rug your standing on." Rusty jumped off the rug, "Is there a safe place for me to stand?" Cappie laughed and threw away the empty pie box. "What may I grace your presence with?" "Rebecca has been calling all morning, you think since she was here in this uh tornado last night you think she would know you were asleep." Cappie was picking up the knocked over bookshelf, "Tell the lady I will meet her at the dance at 8pm." Rusty kind of confused about the situation closed the door. Cappie smiled at the marvels of the night……

Casey walked around the campus all day like a zombie but a happy zombie she smiled and greeted everyone around her except Rebecca. She seen Cappie, Rusty and Beaver from a distant sitting at her table at the coffee shop she was not giving her spot up. "Well hello Miss Sunshine you look glowing this morning what have you changed about yourself or who." Cappie said while scooting over. "Well at least one of us is smiling, Cap over there moved more furniture last night and I have a killer headache." Beav laid his head on the table. Rebecca walked over, "Cappie dear I tried calling you all night last night and you never answered." Cappie quickly whisked Rebecca way. Beaver and Rusty looked at each other then back at Cappie and Rebecca. Casey quickly excused herself.

Casey was at the dance these dumb socials were getting on her nerves she always went stag now which she hated. She looked across the room to see Cappie and Becca grinding on each other. She stayed away from the bar she wasn't going to get up there and dance again. This was a formal everyone on the council was in attendance there was no alcohol or disapproving behavior allowed. Casey stepped out on the lawn to get away from everyone she looked around to see people going back and forth to their cars to get a drink and going back in. She missed Cappie and the last two nights they had spent together. She felt someone grab her from behind and stuff her in a limo it was dark she could not see but she knew who it was by his touch. "Casey what are we doing..." as Cappie kissed along her neck. "Cappie I don't know…" was all she could moan. She heard the doors lock and Cappie pulled two pieces of blueberry pie out of his pocket, "heres to our late night snack."

Rusty walked by the limo his sister was occupying he didn't even know, Spitter smiled, "I am so drunk I think that limo is moving," Rusty tried to open the door but it was locked so he started banging on the door then he fell to his knees and started puking.

"Cappie wait wait hang on a sec," "What sweetheart I thought you liked that?" Cappie stopped, "Damn you Spitter!" Cappie got out and looked at Rusty, "Hey Spitter whatcha doing? Lets get you in the Limo and send you home." Cappie put him in the car opposite the one his have naked sister was in. "Ok Cappie I love you." When he got back in the Limo Rebecca sat there smiling, "ready to go back to your house?"she was throwing herself at him "Uh Becca not tonight with all the council in town you never know when they will do a bed check." Cappie was hoping there would be a bed check tonight with Casey doing the checking.

Back at the house

Cappie spent three hours downstairs just trying to make it upstairs everyone was shoulder to shoulder elbow to elbow and drunk. He opened the door and tried to turn on the light but it would not work, he was shoved against the wall with a body pressed against his, "You know we need to stop meeting like this." Casey reached around him and locked the door. "Ready for that snack you promised?" Cappie just purred in response. 8:00 am

Cappie thought he would wake to find himself alone but to his surprise there was a warm body next his, "Hey Casey sweetheart its morning." "hmm oh no I should have been gone hours ago," she got up and started shuffling for clothes. Casey heard the door knob turn and remembered the locked door, "Hey Capp bed check you better shuffle little miss Becca out there.I should not help you out cause you kept me up all night again." Cappie and Casey were in horror she heard the clicking of shoes along the stairs. Cappie grabbed Casey and threw her in the shower with him and closed the curtain. Water was hitting Casey in the face, "Cap this isn't going to work." Cappie heard the door and stuck Casey behind him. "Well Mr. Cappie no girls but a pair of red heels this is will do just be careful when you wear them out on the courts." Rusty standing behind knew those shoes but could not place them, "Cappie checks over you can clear out oh and Becca is starting up the stairs." Casey gasped, "No." "What was that Cap?"

"Um Spitter can you stall her while I changed and get my room tidy up?" Spitter looked around at the pie boxes everywhere, the books off the shelf the covers strewn from one end of the room to the other and those red heels. "Uh yea ill assemble the guys and keep Becca away from here for about ten minutes." "Good job Spitter." Cappie helped Casey out of the shower, "Cappie I shouldn't put you in this position with everyone I'm sorry it won't happen again." Casey grabbed her heels dripping as she climbed down the trellis. Cappie just stood there holding her black teddy ……

I need some kind of feed back I am having fun writing about Casey being the bad girl let me know.


End file.
